mad mornings
by stars.everlasting
Summary: For SasuSaku Month 2012 Day 1: Being roused at three AM by a slightly drunk Uchiha Sasuke is more beneficial than it seems.


**title:** mad mornings

**genre:** romance/humor

**prompt:** conversation

**word count:** 725

**dedication:** to everyone's favorite couple-SasuSaku! :D

**disclaimer:** don't own

**notes:** SasuSaku Month 2012 begins! hooray!

**notes2:** GUYS GUYS GUYS DIDJA SEE THE NEW ROAD TO NINJA TRAILER OMG SASUSAKUNESS OMG.

**notes3:** did you realize that Road To Ninja's releasing during SasuSaku Month on July 28th? :D FATE!

* * *

_Ringringringringringri-beep!_

"…Hwo?"

"…Sakura?"

"…ughwut-Sasuke-kun?"

"…Yeah."

"…The fuck, Sasuke-kun? It's what-"

"…Three in the morning-"

"-freakin' three in the morning, and _you_ of all people, calling me at _this_ time-"

"-About that…"

"-with no fucking regard for other people's sleep-"

"-Well, you see…-"

"-_especially_ for hardworking medics such as myself-"

"-Actually-"

"-who've been working five day shifts _straight_-"

"-Sakura-"

"-and do I really need to continue emphasizing on how fucking tired I am-"

"-Sakura-"

"-because really, I think you can tell from my tone of voice and the fact that I'm cursing in every sentence-"

"-Sakura-"

"-and for god's sake, Sasuke-kun, do you have no manners _at all?_ 'cause you keep fucking interrupting me when I'm lecturing you about why we can resolve whatever the issue is when light is coming out of the sun's ass-"

"-Sakura-"

"- and it's _actually_ morning-I mean, you sure as hell aren't as socially retarded as _Sai_-"

"-Sakura, I love you."

"because seriously, the way you-wait, what?"

"I. Love. You."

"…What the freakin' hell? Naruto, if this is you, I swear, I will hang you by your-"

"-Sakura, it's me."

"Oh, right, right, Naruto's with Hinata and they're having their own little sleepover and crap-but hey! Stop changing the subject, Sasuke-kun-"

"-I don't believe I did-"

"-and stop interrupting me, or so help me-ah, it is you. Only you would use such language, Sasuke-kun!"

"..What the hell? What does the way I speak have to do with anything? You crazy, annoying girl who I just confessed to, I might add-"

"-Yeah, at freakin' three in the morning! Thus the completely illogical conclusions! Sleep-deprivation, see! And about that! Where are you? Why must you call at this ungodly hour? Are you drunk?"

"…Maybe just a little…"

"Figures. But seriously. What is it with randomly calling people in the wee hours of the morning and telling them you love them? How many glasses did you have?"

"It's not random, I swear! Two. Ten. Twenty?"

"Sure it isn't. Oh, gods, twenty glasses? No wonder."

"Sakura, I may be a little drunk-"

"-A little? Ha!-"

"-alright, maybe more than that-"

"-More like stoned 'cause you just told me you loved me-"

"-'cause of Lee's Let's-See-Who's-Youthfullness-Keeps-Them-From-Getting-Drunk challenge, but I really do love you."

"…"

"…Sakura, it's not a joke. Or a prank. Or whatever you think this is. I'm dead serious."

"…Right…"

"Really. Honest-to-god."

"…See, that's what makes me doubt you, when start talking and using words other than 'hn'."

"...Okay. You want proof? Look outside your window."

"Yeah _sure_, I'm only playing along with the hope that you'll pass out eventually and let me go back to sleep-WHAT THE FUCK SASUKE-KUN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE-"

"-Surprise surprise?-"

"-AND WHAT THE HELL-OH NO YOU DON'T, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING INTO MY ROOM-WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST TELL YOU? I-"

"You know, I'm right here, you don't have to yell-"

"AND YOU REEK OF ALCOHOL YOU IDIOT! HEY! STOP COMING CLOSER! I DO _NOT_ WANT TO SMELL LIKE WHISKY, YOU SONUVA-mmph!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Now do you believe me?"

"…Nope."

"…Sakura, I love you."

"…Still no. Gimme another kiss and we'll see, Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"…"

"…One more for kicks?"

"What say infinity?"

"Now _that_ is appealing enough to prevent me from going back to sleep."

'…"

"…"

"…And maybe going to work, too."

"…"

"…"

"…Yeah, I definitely like it when you're drunk."

* * *

**notes4:** this sucked. please excuse :P

**notes5:** WHY IS LIFE BEING A BITCH ARGH -insert trollface-


End file.
